Is There Such A Thing As Freedom?
by TbsRuleTheTracks
Summary: A young girl, Aurelia, is taken to the castle of Galbatorix, and finds out more about herself there than she has ever known. If she is the next dragon rider, will she replace Murtagh?
1. A Request

Author's Note: This is my second story that I plan on continuing. I am sorry that I don't update often, but my family and I have lost internet so it's hard to post chapters. I finally have a chance to, so I am. Please enjoy this new story.

Chapter 1: A Request

Walking along a street, Aurelia was lost in her thoughts when she ran into a soldier. "Oh my. I am so sorry." She said as he turned to her, scowling.

"What is your name?" He demanded, grabbing her arm before she could leave.

"Aurelia, Sarrols daughter." She replied hastily, fearful now of him. She knew that many men, and boys, thought her beautiful because of her fair complexion and long, wavy red hair, and the grace with which she walked and moved. She never tried to appear beautiful or graceful, but many thought she was. She hoped he wouldn't think of anything she could do to repay for running into him. But, as she thought, his angry face turned into one of respect and apology, and he released her arm.

"Aurelia, King Galbatorix has sent me to find you and request that you come to the castle." He said, bowing his head slightly as he spoke. She blinked in surprise.

"Gal-Galbatorix is wanting me to come to his castle?" She repeated, shocked, staring at the soldier. He nodded.

"Yes. He is requesting you come. He has an idea that you might be able to aid this kingdom, but he wants you to be able to help willingly, so he isn't going to force you to come. Unless you refuse." She blinked again. That did not sound like Galbatorix. And how could she help the kingdom? She was a poor girl in this city of trade. Something had to be up.

"How long do I have to decide? Do I have to decide right now?" She asked, thinking a bit while she spoke.

"He told me to find you, tell you, then give you two day's time to decide." He said. She nodded.

"Okay. Where would I find you?" She asked. She was glad she had two days to decide.

"It would be better if I came to you." He said. She thought about that, then nodded.

"Alright." She told him where she lived, then she returned home. She sat down in a chair, still shocked. She thought about all that the request could mean.

The rest of the two days, all she did was thinik. Finally, she came to a decision. When she was woken up the morning of the second day and went to the door, her hair messed up, she knew what her answer was.

"So, Aurelia, what is your answer?" He asked, standing in her doorway, slightly amused by her appearance. She was leaning against a post tiredly, and yawned.

"Sure." She said, yawning again and pushing some hair out of her face. He smiled.

"Great. Get some riding clothes on, and don't bother packing anything. You'll get some fresh and new clothes at the castle, and we will hunt for food." With that, he left to go get the horses from a stable.

She blinked, then shrugged and yawned as she closed the door. She went to a chest of clothes and found a forest green riding dress. She changed out of her nightgown into the riding dress, then brushed out her hair. She pulled on some riding boots, and then went outside.

The soldier was sitting on a black stallion, holding the reins to a gorgous white mare. He started to dismount to help her up, but she mounted the horse easily. He blinked, then smiled as he reseated himself on his stallion's back. "Ready?"

She nodded, and they headed to the gates of the city.


	2. The Journey

Aurelia, astride the majestic white horse, and her soldier escort rode away from her home, the only place she had ever know in her sixteen years. As they rode away into the unfamiliar landscape towards a destination that would decide her future, she looked back at the speck in the distance that was her village, her home, her family, her life and she wondered if she would ever see it again. She fought back tears as they rode farther and farther away, the speck that was her life disappearing in the distance.

They rode for several leagues in silence. There was nothing to distract her mind from her newfound fear and sadness except for the sounds of the nature around them and the steady pounding of horse's hooves on the hard ground. Finally she could stand the silence no longer, needing to get out of her thoughts, Aurelia turned to the soldier riding beside her. He was tall and thin with dark blond hair that went down to his back, pulled back at the nape of his neck. He looked to be in his early to mid twenties. "What is your name?" she asked, relived that her voice didn't betray her inner feelings.

"I am Sergeant Haron, My Lady." He said, not even looking at her. His gaze remained fixed on the empty path ahead of them.

She sighed, that wasn't really the response she had been hoping for. She got his name, yes, but there wasn't really anything to say to keep the conversation going. Not wanting to let her mind wander back to her fear, she kept talking. "Not very conversational, are you, Sergeant?" she said in a slightly amused tone, glancing over at him again.

He chuckled slightly, the sound barely audible over the pounding of the hooves. "I just don't know what to say. Never been good at that," he said, finally looked over at her now, a genuine smile lighting up his face. He had dark blue eyes, something she hadn't noticed before.

She smiled back for a second before he looked away. She too looked back at the path and tried to think of a way to broach the subject that weighed most heavily on her mind. "Do you know what Galbatorix thinks I can do for the kingdom?" she asked after a while, looking at him again.

He looked over at her again too, there eyes meeting, and took note of the fear in her eyes. He gave her a sad smile and said, "I wish I did so I could ease your fears, My Lady, but sadly I know nothing more than what I have already told you." Aurelia glanced down at her hands when he broke her gaze. She took a deep steadying breath, trying to control her emotions.

They rode in silence again. She wasn't sure how far it was from her village to Urû'baen and, as the sun started its slow decent, she wonder how much farther they had to go. She looked around her, they had just entered a small forest, and after riding across open grasslands for most the day, it was a welcome change. She could see a small herd of deer glance up as they rode past and birds twittered all around them. "It's very peaceful out here, isn't it?" Her companion said, finally breaking the silence that had surrounded them for the past few hours.

She smiled slightly and again looked around her at the beautiful forest. "It always is when it's left alone," she said quietly as the rode past a small clearing where another herd of deer were bedding down for the night.

He chuckled softly and said, "You mean when there aren't battalions of us soldiers swarming everywhere to fight the Dragon Rider?" His blue eyes sparkled with amusement as she glanced over at her again.

She rolled her eyes and let out a soft chuckle. "Yeah, pretty much." They both laughed at that and, when the laugher died down, were yet again silent. Aurelia sighed inwardly, wondering why they had sent such a non-talkative person to get her.

She let out an involuntary yawn and rubbed her tired eyes with the back of her hand. When Sergeant Haron noticed this he immediately started looking for a place to set up camp for the night. It didn't take long to find a small clearing in the woods not far from the path they were on. Aurelia dismounted and started to take the tack off her horse, putting it off to the side and tying the majestic white horse up to a nearby tree, giving it enough slack so it could roam a bit and graze. Almost as soon as she was done, it lowered its head and started to eat.

When she looked back over at the Sergeant he had already bedded his horse down and started a fire. When he noticed her looking at him he said, "I'm going to go hunt us something to eat. Will you be alright by yourself?"

"Of course," she said as she sat next to the fire. With that, he was gone. But he wasn't gone very long at all really. Less then half an hour later he strode back into the clearing with a couple hare slung over his shoulder. Without a word Aurelia took them from him and started to clean and cook them.

When the hare were done they ate in silence. Before long the sun disappeared under the horizon and the stars twinkled down at them. When she let out another yawn, Sergeant Haron set out the bedrolls on opposite sides of the fire. While she made herself comfortable he checked on the horses one more time. She was asleep before he even lay down. The soldier smiled down at her, watching her sleep for a few moments, before letting himself fall into the peaceful arms of sleep.

Over the next few days, nothing much changed in their routine. They would ride for hours on end, stopping only when the horses needed it. At the end of the day, when Sergeant Haron noticed that Aurelia was tired, they would stop and make camp for the night. For Aurelia, these few days were some of the most boring and worrisome days she had known. But, on one bright afternoon a few days into travel, Aurelia got her first glimpse of the towering city of Urû'baen.


	3. Galbatorix

As they neared the city, Aurelia could not help but stare at the walls that towered over her. Sergeant Haron looked at her and chuckled quietly at the amazed expression on her face. He looked at the walls, then to the gate they were heading for. "Large walls, aren't they." He said, looking at her in amusement. She nodded, tearing her eyes from the walls to look at him.

"Larger than I ever thought they could be..." She said honestly, then looked at the gate.

"Many cannot imagine their size until they see it for themselves." He said, nodding slightly. She watched as the walls and gate slowly became larger as their horses trotted towards it.

"Oh no..." She said suddenly, remembering that she had been riding for several days without bathing. He blinked and looked at her.

"What is the matter, My Lady?"

"When we arrive, Galbatorix is meeting with us, correct?" She said, looking at him. He nodded slowly. "Okay, usually that would be fine with me, only I haven't bathed since we left my village." He raised an eyebrow, then chuckled.

"Galbatorix is the one who gave me the orders to stop only for rest. He will not mind. Besides, as soon as he has told you what you need to know, whatever that might be, he will most likely have someone show you to your room where you can bathe and change." She sighed in relief. "Now, anything else before we go through the gates and surrounded by my fellow soldiers?" She laughed quietly, shaking her head.

"No... Or, at least, I do not think so..." He chuckled quietly. A few minutes later, they were in front of the gates and he was talking to the gaurds. The gates opened and the gaurd waved them in and they walked in, leading their horses now. She looked around as they walked, but also stayed near him.

"It is so large..." She whispered as they walked. He chuckled quietly.

"Yes, I suppose so. You will get used to it, I'm sure." He said, leading her towards the castle. When they reach the courtyard, a stable boy rushs out and takes the reins from them, gaping at Aurelia, then walking back to the stable with the horses when the Sergeant cleared his throat. Aurelia followed him up the steps leading to the majestic wooden doors that had gold and silver embellished on it, and all sorts of gems in the metals. The door masters saw Sergeant Haron and opened the door, allowing them through.

"You seem well known throughout the ranks." She commented as the doors closed behind them and they walked down a huge, majestic greeting hall.

"Yes... Perhaps, during your stay here you will get to see why." She smiled.

"That I would enjoy." He chuckled quietly, guiding her through labrynth like hallways. She soon lost her bearings,but he went unhaltingly. Finally, they came to some doors.

"These doors lead to the private garden. Galbatorix and his dragon, Shruikan, will be there. Stay quiet until he speaks to you." She nodded, suddenly fearful. Sergeant Haron noticed and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry. I must go with you to meet them, and they will not harm you." She nodded, forcing herself to calm. He nodded approvingly, dropping his hand back to his side and opening the door. She walked out into the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. He smiled slightly and closed the door behind them, then lead her down a path.

Soon they came to an area that had been left as is, and inside was a man with long black hair and piercing blue eyes, standing beside a huge black dragon. They stopped halfway across the clearing, for that's what it seemed, and the man turned to regard them.

"Ah, Haron! You are back!" He said, his deep voice soothing Aurelia. She bowed slightly when he looked at her, and he chuckled quietly. "You must be Aurelia..." He said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it, for all appearances a kind gentleman. She smiled, and nodded.

"Yes, Sire." He smiled.

"Welcome, Aurelia." She nodded her head politely as he turned to the Sergeant again. "Haron, please show her to her room and alert the servants. You two arrived just in time for the ball." The sergeant bowed.

"Yes, sir." Aurelia looked at them both in confusion, then bowed her head and followed Haron away.

"Sergeant... What did he mean, the ball?" She asked him as they left the courtyard/garden. He led her a shortway down the hallway before stopping.

"Every few years, the king hosts a grand ball, and every year Galbatorix choses a lady out of the kingdom, in this years case, you, to be his personal guest. During the ball, the last egg, the emerald one, is passed around after the feast and before the dancing, and everyone in attendance is allowed to touch it to see if they will be the next dragon rider. And, as the personal guest of the king tonight, you will be allowed to choose from the most extravangant jewlery available, and will have the most exposure to the egg, for you will be the one to walk around while the guests lay a hand on it to see if it will hatch for them.

Now, if it hatches for you, you will be allowed to either leave the ball and return to your room with the dragon, or you can stay and keep the dragon with you, or even take it to Shruiken, who would watch it throughout the night for you."

By now, her eyes were wide. "And you did not know this was why he had you bring me here?" Haron shook his head.

"I knew not why until he said for me to take you to your room to prepare, and then I knew that must be why. Now, come." He led her through the halls, up some stairways, then stopped outside a normal looking door.

"This, My Lady, will be your room throughout your stay." He said, opening the door. She walked in, then stopped in surprise and amazement.

The room was as large as her whole house had been in her village, and the walls were emerald green, like her eyes, and the last egg. The bed, which was in the center of the far wall and larger than she had ever imagined a bed being able to be, was covered in an emerald and silver bedding. She looked to the wall on the left and saw a huge bookshelf, filled with books and scrolls, and a small sitting area, complete with a fireplace. On the wall across the room from the bookshelf was a mostly enclosed area which seemed to have a tub and changing area. Beside the bed she noticed a small wardrobe, but when she stepped a bit farther in and looked at the walls on either side of the door she saw chests and dressers, seemingly full of clothes. She turned to look at the sergeant.

"This room is mine?" She said quietly, unable to speak very loudly because of her shock. He nodded.

"Yes it is, ma'am. Now, I must go alert the servents of your arrival. Stay here and wait for them to arrive. They will get you cleaned up, then bring a hair dresser and dress maker to get you ready for the ball." She nodded and he closed the door. She turned and went to sit on the bed and wait. She sat down and pratically sank into it. She smiled slighlty and laid back, and within moments was asleep.

A few minutes later some servents came in and woke her. They put hot water in the tub, then the maids made her undress and climb in. They had scented the water with lilacs and roses. She sank into the water and sighed happily, then the maids gave her some scented soap and shampoo to clean herself with. When she climbed out the two maids wrapped her in a towel and one went to a counter. She came back.

"Aurelia, rub this lotion into your legs, arms, and neck. It is scented like lavender, and accentuates the lilac and rose scent that has soaked in during your bath." The lady said, handing Aurelia the container. She nodded, knowing it'd be best to not argue, just do, though she was amazed that there was so much that she had never even imagined. Once the ladies had finished with her, she was wrapped in a towel and sat in a chair to wait for the hair dresser.

After a few minutes of nervous wait, Aurelia heard the door open. In a mirror she saw a lady, apparently the hair dresser, walk in and come over. "You have such beautiful hair. There is so much I can do with this." She said as she brushed it out. Aurelia smiled gently.

"Thanks, I guess." She said. The hair dresser laughed slightly, playing with Aurelias hair as she thought of hairstyles. Aurelia watched her hands wind through her hair, shaping it, then shaking it out and trying a different hairstyle.

"I do hope you are not tenderheaded." The hair dresser said. Aurelia laughed quietly.

"I'm not." She said, smiling. The hair dresser smiled and nodded as she seemed to figure out what she was going to do with her hair.

"Okay. Before I do your hair, I want you to get your dress and your makeup." She said, stepping back. Aurelia nodded.

"Yes ma'am." One of the maids had gone and came back withing moments, leading the dress maker and her assitants. The hair dresser smiled and went to sit on a couch in the sitting area of the room while the dress maker measured Aurelia and the assitants cut fabrics. Because her hair was so red, they were going to stick to a basic color, a neutral color: Black. The dress maker sewed the fabric strips together, soon having enough of the basic halter dress. The dress maker had told her about how it would look.

The black dress would be a low cut back dress, with two strips that tied behind the neck, and the skirt would go to her ankles, but there would be a slit up the side of the leg to mid thigh. She stood on a small pedistal while the dress maker finished sewing the dress and adjusting it to fit her. Finally the dress maker finished. She looked in a mirror and could hardly believe that it was her reflection. The dress accenuated her natural figure and even her hair. She smiled gently.

"Wow... It's amazing." She said quietly, looking at the dress maker. She smiled.

"It looks excellent on you, Aurelia. And, don't forget the shoes." She smiled and handed Aurelia a pair of black three inch heels. Aurelia blanched at them, but the dress maker laughed. "Trust me, they're not as bad as they look. By the time you reach the ballroom, you will have gotten used to these."

Aurelia took them and nodded. "If you say so, ma'am." The dresser laughed then joined the hair dresser in the sitting area. The makeup artist led her over to a burea and proceded in doing some light, natural looking makeup. After she was done the hair dresser took over. She brushed out Aurelias hair, then curled it by wrapping it around a heated cylinder, holding it, then releasing it. Soon her red, wavy hair was in bouncy curls. When she was finished she had Aurelia stand and face her. She smiled.

"It looks wonderful!" The dress maker and makeup artist agreed. Just as they finished complementing her, Aurelia heard the door open.

Before she could turn around, she heard the deep, soothing voice of King Galbatorix say, "You look amazing, Aurelia."


	4. The Ball

Aurelia froze in surprise then slowly turned, only to see Galbatorix and another man around her age whom she did not know standing there near the door. She blushed but bowed her head politly. "Thank you, King Galbatorix." She said quietly.

"You ladies did excellent, like always." He told the hair dresser, seamstress, and makeup artist. They all bowed their heads and then left. Aurelia stepped off the pedistal and into the shoes. "Aurelia, this is Murtagh." Galbatorix said, introducing the young man beside him. Murtagh smiled slightly.

"Its a pleasure to meet you, Murtagh." She said, bowing her head again.

"The pleasure is mine." He replied. She smiled slightly.

"Enough of the pleasentries. The ball is about to begin, so I must go greet the guests. Murtagh will stay and be your company, then escort you to the ball at the proper time." Galbatorix said. Aurelia blinked, then nodded. Galbatorix walked over and kissed the back of her hand, then said "I will see you there." Then he turned and left. Aurelia blinked then looked at Murtagh, who had watched Galbatorix leave.

She shrugged slightly to herself and turned and walked over to the bookshelves. She saw a red bound book and gently took it out and saw it was a book of poems. She smiled and flipped through the pages as she walked over to sit on one of the couches in the room. She stopped on a page, surprised to see her old favorite poem. Murtagh came over and sat in the chair beside her and looked over at the book.

"You like to read?" He said, surprised and curious. She looked up at him then smiled.

"Ya. Love to write and read poems." She said, looking back at the book in her lap. "This was my favorite. Still is." She said, looking at the poem, one that was untitled but about freedom.

"Why is that?" Murtagh asked her, looking over at the poem.

"The first time I read it is when my mother left father because his trading business had fallen and we were losing money rather than making it, because of the taxes the King had issued. Then it really made me consider about what freedom meant." She said gently. Murtagh nodded.

She read many of the poems while waiting, then Murtagh got up. "It is time to head down to the ballroom." She blinked, then nodded gently. He offered his hand and she let him help her up. She put the book down and then took his arm. He smiled slightly then led her out into the corridor. He led her down several corridors and some stairways, then they stopped outside some large doors.

"Oh my..." She whispered, feeling lightheaded suddenly. She was quite self-conscious when in a large, formal group, especially since she knew there would be a lot of attention on her since she was with the King. Murtagh looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"You okay?" He asked, looking at her. She shook her head.

"N-no... Oh Gods..." She put a hand on her forehead and closed her eyes, taking some deep breaths. "Do I have to go in there... With all those people?" She asked quietly. She didn't mind people, she just didn't like it when she was amongst formal people and was all dressed up. She had been holding back the feeling but couldn't hold it back any longer. Murtagh blinked.

"Yes... But don't worry. You can leave at any time after the egg has been presented." He said reassuringly. She nodded weakly, taking some deep breaths. She opened her eyes and forced herself to calm.

"O-okay." He looked at her for a minute before nodding at one of the door gaurds. The gaurd opened it slightly and slipped in. A few minutes later, the gaurd returned to his station and Galbatorix came over.

"You ready?" The gaurd had told him about the little spasm of fear and worry. She nodded slowly. He nodded and took her arm. The gaurds opened the doors and they walked in and down some graceful stairs amongst the other ball attenders. She took a deep breath to clear her head.

z z z z z z z z z z

A few hours later she was sitting in a chair, trying to relax and calm herself. Galbatorix had left to go fetch the dragon egg. She saw him returning, carrying the green egg. Her eyes widened and her pulse quickened. Wow... He walked over. "Here... You have been told about this, correct?" She nodded, slowly standing. He handed her the egg. When she laid her hands on it it squeeked and started rocking. Her eyes widened and she nearly dropped it in surprise.

His eyes widened also, as did most people who saw. There was several gasps of surprise. It started cracking. She set it down and stepped back, watching it in shock. Small pieces broke off, then the whole shell shattered. The beautiful emerald shell with silver veins was in pieces in the chair and on the floor, and a baby dragon righted itself. Its scales were a dark emerald green, yet shined beautifully.

She hesitantly reached out for it. It looked at her and sniffed her hand, then pushed its head against her hand. She felt a blinding, paralyzing pain from her hand, rushing up her arm and throughout her body. About ten minutes later she regained movement of her limbs. She sat up, having collasped to the floor. She looked at the dragon perched on the chair, watching her. She gulped then smiled weakly and reached up and stroked it. It hopped down into her lap. She shook her head in and picked it up, standing up shakily, with the help of a chair and Galbatorix.

"Well, we finally have the last dragon rider." he said, turning to look at the people. He looked at her and smiled. "Excellent. You're training shall begin immediatly tomorrow." She nodded, looking at the dragon in her arms. "Go rest, if you want." He said. She nodded again and slipped out. Murtagh had seen the whole thing and came over.

"Congratulations." He said, smiling. She smiled.

"Thanks..." She stroked the dragons back, and it curled up in her arms. He smiled.

"Come on. I'll show you back to your room." She nodded and followed him.

"Quite a ball..." She whispered.


	5. First Day

She woke up the next morning with her young dragon curled up on her stomach. She looked at the small emerald dragon and smiled softly, happily. The egg hatching for her was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She smiled and closed her eyes, thinking of what had happened last night at the ball. The dragon shifted and woke up. She lifted her head and looked at it then stroked it from its head down its back and tail. It stretched like a cat, then hopped down onto the bed beside her and she sat up.

"Good morning..." She said softly to her dragon, who hummed and flicked its tail. She smiled then got up and changed into a light dress that she could easily manuever in and sighed softly, but smiled. Today, she had been told, she would be training in swords with Sergeant Haron. A servant came and bowed.

"My Lady, if you are ready, I am to show you to the training grounds." The young man said, nervously. Aurelia looked at her dragon then the young man and nodded.

"I am ready." She said softly. She smiled. "Lead the way." He looked at her and smiled then turned and started walking down the hallway. She picked up her dragon and followed after him.

A few minutes later she was standing in a small clearing behind the barracks, a sword in her hands, point resting on the ground as she watched her dragon walk over to Shruikan, who had come to watch over the dragonling as she trained. She watched the huge black dragon pick up her small one and take off to fly to the castle throneroom, where he would start the young dragons teaching. When Shruikan landed, disappearing from sight, she looked at Sergeant Haron, who had watched also. He looked at her and smilled, then chuckled.

"Okay... Have you had prior training with a sword before?" He asked, looking at her. She shook her head.

"No... Only thing I ever did was carry my dad's merchant sword whenever he thought he would need it, and even then, it was sheathed, and wrapped in cloth." He chuckled, nodding.

"All right. So we're starting from the beginning." She nodded again. He smiled.

For several hours, he taught her the basic moves of sword fighting, the basic stabs, slashes, and parries. She was a quick learner, and a natural, so soon he decided to move on to something else. They went and put their swords up, and he led her to the archery range. She seemed pleased with this.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked as he found a bow and some arrows. She smiled.

"I used to always practice shooting a bow when I would spend time on my aunt's farm." He smiled.

"Excellent. Then we can just test your skills." She smiled. He handed her the bow and they went to the range. "What was your range?" He asked, looking at her. She shrugged.

"Further than the distance we are standing from it." He chuckled and nodded and they backed up until they was about 50-60 yards away. She felt like it wasn't far enough, but when she voiced that opinion, he said they would just work their way up the range until she was comfortable and useful for it. She nodded softly.

A few hours later it was dusk and the sky was beginning to darken and take on the bright colors of sunset when they put the bow away. They had found her range and went a little further to improve it. As he was leading her to the castle she looked at him.

"Thanks for being so patient with me today..." She said softly. He smiled and looked at her and nodded.

"It's fine." He said, smiling. She smiled. He led her up to the castle, and first thing she saw when they entered was Shruikan and her young dragon, who had fallen asleep after eating with Shruikan. She smiled and walked over. Shruikan looked at her then laid his head down as she picked up the dragonling. She smiled as her dragon woke up and looked at her, then squeeked. She smiled and stroked it, not hearing the door open. Aurelia looked over in surprise when she heard Galbatorix talking quietly to Sergeant Haron, then turned away and and sat down near a wall, just petting her dragon and softly tallking to it. It had locked its emerald gaze with her's and seemed to be listening intently.

Haron nodded after telling Galbatorix about the day and being told to return to his station and turned to leave, looking one last time at the young woman seated against the wall with her dragon. He smiled and left, returning to his usual post on the battlements of the city's wall as a gaurd.

Galbatorix watched them for a minute before walking over, smiling. Aurelia looked up at him, then stood as he stopped a few feet away. "So your first day of training went well?" He said, gesturing for her to follow. She nodded and followed him as he walked out and towards the inner garden where she had first met him. He smiled. "That's excellent. And, from the sounds of it, it will not be long before you will be excellent at the archery and sword." She smiled timidly.

"Thank ..." She said softly as they exited the castle, going down a path in the garden in the crisp evening air. He smiled and walked for a while as he and she talked about what would be going on with her training for a while until she and the dragon were ready for the magical training and flight training. Finally, he led her to her room and smiled.

"Sleep well, Aurelia." He said, smiling.

"Thank you, Sir... You as well." She said, smiling timidly and then going into her room. She closed the door and went to the changing area where she had left her sleeping gown this morning. But, first, she sank into a tub of warm water and relaxed and washed the sweat from the noon heat and excercise from her body and then climbed out and got dressed. She looked at the bed and smiled. She had sat her baby dragon down on the foot of the bed, and now it was curled up with its tail around the foot-post of the bed. She went over and gently picked up the sleeping dragonling and laid down, setting it beside her. She pulled the blankets over herself and it as it curled up against her stomach. She smiled and drifted to sleep.

A/N: So sorry that it has taken so long to update. We lost Internet, then had my stories on my Dad's flash drive since my cousin gave me a new computer and had to wait until he got home to update. Am so sorry for the wait y'all, and I hope it won't be as long until my next update. I hope that you'll like this chapter, and I'm sorry for any grammatical, word, or other mistakes in here.


	6. Update!

***I want to let everyone know, I will be re-reading and editing my stories one chapter at a time, in order to A. Refresh my memory of them, B. Catch some mistakes made and attempt to fix them, and C. Try to explain some confusion. If you have suggestions on things to clarify or add too, feel free to PM me these suggestions. Thanks for being patient! I promise I haven't quit my stories!***


End file.
